Mi vida perfecta ¿puede volver a serlo?
by Minako1413
Summary: Mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía un hermosa casa un trabajo y al esposo mas adorable del mundo. Me pregunto ¿cuándo comenzó todo a romperse en mil pedazos? Pienso mientras miro el papel del "divorcio" que pondrá fin a todo esto... ¿Lo hará?


**¡Hola chicas/os! queria presentarles esta historia**

**Espero que lo disfruten, se que las personalidades son diferentes a la de Sere y Darien... En fin ya veremos como avanza esta historia  
**

**No se olviden de dejarme sus reviews quiero saber que opinan**

* * *

**Serena Pow  
**

Mi vida era perfecta. Mis padres no vivían ya que habían muerto hace algunos años. Los extraño no es que no, pero nunca pensé necesitar a alguien que esté a mi lado como ahora.

Soy Serena Tsukino tengo 25 años. Soy secretaria del Doctor Mellins en el hospital de Central de Japón. Estoy casada "aún".

Mi historia es algo común. Soy la típica chica torpe pero inteligente. Si soy una rata de laboratorio como dicen.

Un día me crucé en el pasillo de la escuela con el chico más hermoso que vi en mi vida. El se llamaba Darien Chiva. No pude dejar de mirarlo mientras estábamos en el almuerzo, aunque intente disimularlo lo más que pude. El se sentó con los chicos populares ni bien entró a la escuela, mientras yo me juntaba con los cerebritos.

Una tarde cuando tuvimos baloncesto en la cual jugamos al quemado chicas vs. chicos (cosa que odie desde un principio). Todos parecían ignorarme en el juego o era eso o es que éramos tantos que la pelota ni me tocaba o soy demasiado rápida y las esquivo todas, cosa que no creo.

La cuestión era que me sentía excluida, así que decidí pararme a un costado y dejar de esquivar los pelotazos que nunca llegaban a mí.

Mi mirada se encontraba en esos hermosos ojos celestes, escuche ¡un cuidado!, lo siguiente que sentí fue una pelota que impacto de lleno en mi rostro dejándome media inconsciente ya que caí al suelo y mi cabeza pego contra este.

Sentí mis oídos medios taponados, luego sentí que alguien me levantaba antes de sumirme a la oscuridad.

Al despertar el causante de mi accidente estaba a mi lado con cara de preocupación. Aunque intente miles de veces diciéndole que estaba bien no me dejo sola ni un minuto.

Me sentí feliz de que él se preocupara por mí. Pensé que al siguiente día todo terminaría ahí, pero no siguió acompañándome a casa a la salida de la escuela. Poco a poco nos fuimos haciendo amigos, y eso me hacia la mujer más feliz del mundo. Conocí varias novias suyas, era todo un Casanova, pero él no sabía lo eso causaba en mi. Si así es me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Un día me encontró llorando me pregunto porque era pero no quería decírselo seria admitir y confesar mi secreto

— ¿Es por un chico? —me preguntó y yo solo asentí. A medida que la conversación tomaba paso lo note ponerse tenso — ¿Quién es? — Pregunto— ¿quién es el chico que te enamoraste? — soltó de pronto yo no podía responder— ¡Maldición dímelo!

— ¡tú! —contesté. Él aún en shock me confesó su amor dijo que no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos pero que no quería arrepentirse y que otro chico me robase y me apartase de su lado. Cosa que no creía posible ¿quien se enamoraría de mí? El al parecer era la respuesta.

Nuestra relación fue mejorando convirtiéndome en su novia. Yo estaba como en un sueño del que no quería despertar.

Al cabo de los años luego de graduarnos y haber terminado nuestros estudios en la universidad me propuso casamiento, mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía un hermosa casa un trabajo y al esposo mas adorable del mundo.

Llevábamos alrededor de 6 meses de casados cuando todo cambio. Se mostraba muy receloso conmigo era como un macho en celo y no quería que me acerqué a ningún hombre y como mi jefe era uno de ellos me hizo dejar el trabajo. Yo como una tonta lo deje creyendo que nuestra relación cambiaria, pero no empeoró. Discutíamos todo el tiempo hasta por pavadas.

Nunca pensé que llegaríamos más que eso discusiones hasta que un día me patio el labio de una chateada.

Ahí comenzaron las agresiones físicas, seguidos de los insultos. Mi actitud cambio ya que le tenía miedo me convertí en una sumisa.

Ya no hablaba con mis amigas si lo hacia lo más probable es que noten mi cambio y mis moretones que tenía en mi cuerpo.

Hoy también no había sido la excepción. Se había enfadado y me había zarandeado.

¿Cómo se pude lastimar así a la persona que uno ama o dice amar? Estaba dudando a estas alturas de su supuesto amor yo no lo haría sufrir así.

Estaba tan distraída que no solo escuche el bocinazo de un auto. Fui expulsada de nuevo hacia la vereda. No me había dado cuenta que estaba cruzando. Mi mente no estaba allí. Me pareció también haber escuchado mi nombre. Luego un fuerte estallido y la llanta de un neumático que chirreaba contra el asfalto. Levante mi vista y enfoqué con algo de dificultad.

Vi a un auto cruzado en medio de la calle. Cuando me levante una señora me pregunto si estaba bien. Si bien tenía algunos raspones por el cuerpo y tenía el labio partido estaba relativamente bien.

—Que horror pobre hombre —exclamo una mujer.

— ¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia! —gritó otro.

Cojeando me acerqué para ver a la persona de quien estaban hablando. Cuando lo hice no podía ver lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

Mi salvador mi ángel guardián que me salvo de ser atropellada. Era él.

* * *

**¿Quien será el salvador de Sere?  
**

**Besos Minako1413  
**


End file.
